real heroes dont let people die
by CApikachuDubstepNON
Summary: Para pasar el juego, los jugadores tuvieron que dar su vida, dejando solo a Dave Strider. Como no se sacrifico ni lucho como un héroe debía, le toco la peor parte del trato. Probablemente sadstuck. Dave y John. The ghost of you- My chemical Romance.


"real heroes dont let people die"

_At the end of the world,_

Estuviste caminando durante horas, tú capa bordo volando junto al viento, el ruido de tus zapatillas pisando el pasto mojado, tus gafas oscuras ocultando tus rojos ojos. Todo como siempre, no tienes nada más que hacer, ni a nadie más con quien estar, lo perdiste todo.

_Or the last thing I see, you are._

Te pones a pensar en tu mejor amigo, como sacrifico su vida por la de los demás, en tu hermano, el que lucho con esperanzas hasta donde pudo, en todos y todo lo bueno y heroico que hicieron, que en cambio tú nunca lograste.

Lo único que quieres es volver a casa, ser el tonto niño de las selfies irónicas que solías ser. Pero ahora es muy tarde.

_ Never coming home, never coming home._

Das un paso más hacia adelante, te detienes al escuchar un grito detrás de ti, seguido a tu nombre, volteas y ves una mancha azul transparentada.

-¡Dave!- Ves como sale corriendo a dirección contraria a la tuya y grita.- ¡Ven!

-¿John…?

Sales corriendo desesperadamente hacia él y tratas de alcanzarlo, pero de alguna forma él es el doble de rápido que tu.

-¡Espera!- Gritas, él se detiene y gira para verte.

-Ven conmigo…

_ Could I?_

-Lo hare, tan solo… espérame.

_ Should I?_

Lo alcanzas y no dejas de correr, sino que te lanzas a él para abrazarlo. No tienes ni idea de cómo acabaste en el suelo, te paras rápidamente y tratas de tocarlo pero no puedes, tu mano traspasa su cuerpo, como si fuera un… fantasma.

-John…

-Ven.- Al decirlo, entra en vuelo, extiende su mano para que la agarres e intentas, pero poco importo, porque no funciono.

-¡John, no me dejes!

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

-Salta…- Dice de manera angelical.

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

Le haces caso y saltas a dirección de él ¿Estas volando? Te impresionas ya que nunca, en tu forma de godtier, pudiste lograrlo.

Salen volando juntos y lo sigues a su ritmo lento. Te dirige afuera del planeta, rumbo al espacio.

-John, ¿A dónde vamos?

-A donde podamos estar juntos.

-¿Qué…?- Y antes de que puedas terminar la frase, una luz te cegó por completo.

_Never coming home, never coming home._

-¡Dave!- No puedes ver nada, todo se oscureció de repente.- Por favor… despierta.- Tus ojos lentamente se abren, tu vista poco a poco se va aclarando.

_Could I? Should I?_

Logras notar una figura arriba tuyo, es John a tu parecer, miras a tú alrededor y ves que estas en un hospital.

-¿Jo…hn?- Tratas de preguntar.

-¿Uh?- Levanta rápidamente la cabeza y clavas la vista en sus llorosos ojos azules. Él, sonríe y luego ríe, mientras se lanza emocionado a ti. Francamente, no entiendes lo que está pasando.

-Joh…n, ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están los…

-Sh, no te esfuerces.- Te interrumpe y sale del cuarto. En unos segundos vuelve junto a un doctor.

-Bien Señor Strider, que bien que haya despertado. ¿Cómo se siente?

-Confundido.- Dices con toda la honestidad posible.

-Normal, ¿Qué quiere saber?

-Donde están mis amigos, ¿John donde están?- Dices tratando de sonar lo más normal que puedes.

-¿De quienes hablas?

-¿Cómo que de quienes hablo? Karkat, Terezi, ¿Dónde están todos?

-¿Quién es Karkat?- Pregunta desconcertado.

-John, pero ¿Qué dices?

-No conozco a esas personas.

-John, los trolls.

-¿Trolls?- Pregunta.

-Sburb, Rose, Jade, Dude, ¿Dónde está tu camisón de godtier?

John voltea para mirar al doctor, quien esta frunciendo el ceño con una mueca de curiosidad en el rostro.

-Da-dave, ¿Estás bien?- Dice John con un tono preocupado.

-Dime que te acuerdas de Jade, joder tío es tu hermana, bueno ectobiologica, pero es tu hermana.

-¿Ectobiologica?- Pregunta el doctor.

-Si…

-¿Puedes contarme de que estás hablando?- Dice de forma relajada el Doctor.

-Hm claro.- Le cuentas con las pocas fuerzas que tienes como se conocieron todos, como John insistía para jugar al juego, qué son los trolls, como los conocieron, cuentas todo lo que puedes.

El doctor te mira atentamente razonando todo lo que dices, mientas John te mira con cara de espanto. En serio, no entiendes nada de lo que está pasando.

Terminas sin aire, mirándolos impacientemente, hasta que el doctor habla.

-Sr. Egbert, ¿Puedo hablar con usted un segundo?

-Claro…- Salen de la sala, dejándote solo y angustiado.

Ahora eres John Egbert, estas saliendo de la sala con el doctor sin saber que te quiere decir.

-Mire, todo lo que nos ha contado no es normal, afirma que todo es verdad y ambos sabemos que no lo es.

-Si… lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Necesita urgentemente un psicólogo. Cuando se recupere, claro. Para que lo ayude y lo haga reaccionar.

-Está bien…

-Entremos a informarle.

Vuelven juntos adentro de la sala, viendo a Dave intrigado recostado en la camilla.

-Sr. Strider- Dice formalmente el doctor.

-¿Si?- Responde.

-Necesitamos hablar de un tema serio con usted.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué?

-De su "cuento", tiene que saber que no es muy normal y necesita ser resuelto con un hombre con experiencia, con un psicólogo.

-¡No estoy loco!- Das un pequeño salto ya que no esperabas que gritara.

-Dave…- Susurras.

-Sr Strider, no estamos diciendo que esta lo…

-¿Estamos? ¿John estás de acuerdo? ¿Tampoco me crees?

-Yo… solo creo que lo mejor sería tratar de… que vuelvas a la normalidad.

-Sr. Strider, por favor, es por su bien.

-¿Por qué no entienden? Todo es real.

-Solo fue un sueño.- Dices.

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me._

(…)

Pasaron tren años ya, y nada se ha solucionado. Ahora mismo estas yendo a ver a tu mejor amigo, odias hacerlo, no te gusta ver su estado, pero tienes que. Eres lo único que tiene.

Llegas al mismo horario de siempre 7:30 am. Pasas a su habitación y lo ves arrodillado mirando una de las cuatro paredes blancas acolchonadas.

-Dave.

-¡JOHN!- Dice girando emocionadamente, mientras va a arrodillas hacia ti.- ¿Me abrazas? Yo no puedo.- Dice alterado.

-Cla-claro.- Lo abrazas sin que te corresponda gracias al chaleco de fuerza.

-Te he estado esperando…- Dice con una sonrisa, que admites, te da miedo.-Extraño a todos, John.

-Lo se.

_"For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me."_


End file.
